


Lovers

by Hambel



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambel/pseuds/Hambel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a drabble meme on my LJ. Prompt from saintvic was 'Gene/Sam - with Gene being jealous'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble meme on my LJ. Prompt from saintvic was 'Gene/Sam - with Gene being jealous'.

Sam is dancing with Annie, a slow dance, their bodies moving sensuously together in time to the music with hands placed where only lovers dare to touch, gazing intently into each other’s eyes.

“You ’ave to admit it, Guv, they look good together,” Ray shouts in his ear, seeing Gene watching them.

Gene’s face is like thunder. “Going out for a smoke,” he excuses himself.

Ray shakes his head. He’s sure the Guv is jealous of Sam. Can't blame him, that Cartwright’s a bit of alright.

Gene thumps the wall on his way outside. It’s not Sam he’s jealous of.


End file.
